


Anniversary

by samithemunchkin



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: GidChell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short angsty drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Mitchell sat hunched over the small dining table, idly swirling the drink he was holding. He'd long since lost the actual count of them but he wasn't really bothered by the fact, it wasn't like he had anywhere to be. He could indulge himself for one night.

"Hey..." Came a low murmur from behind, somewhat softer than Mitchell was used to but recognizable enough that he didn't bother even straightening up, he just raised his glass in acknowledgement.

"Think you've had enough?" The voice asked with a hint of amusement and Mitchell felt a hand gently grab his shoulder.

"Propably..." He mumbled, slumping further over the table and pushing the glass away. "Sorry Gid...it must be late."

"Eeh, more like early." Gideon chuckled dryly and patted the younger man's shoulder before wrapping an arm around him to help him up to his feet. "And it's fine."

"I miss him."

"I know." Gideon whispered, pulling Mitchell close as he steered him towards the bedroom.


End file.
